Alternative Kanata Kara!
by aquabluewater
Summary: A Kanata Kara From Far Away fanfic. Alternative Kanata Kara where Izark is not a wandering warrior... and all the mess that starts from that assumption.
1. Other World

Note : Everything belongs to Hikawa Kyoko-san. You may want to read my analysis on the assumption.

"I had that dream again," Noriko said thoughtfully at lunch time.

"That dream again?"

"Yeah."

"Dream of that strange land?"

"Yeah."

"Where strange birds that you've never seen fly?"

"Yeah. Maybe- maybe I lived there in my previous life..."

Alternative Kanata Kara : This Isn't What It Was Supposed To Be!

Chapter 1 : Other World

By Aqua-chan

"The terrorist accused of bombing several sites in the city has been arrested, but the police believe that there are more bombs left around the city. Citizens are reminded to stay away from suspicious paper bag..." The news reporter announced gravely from the TV in a shop where Noriko and her friends passed by on their way home. 

"Do you know about Multiuniverse Theory?" Noriko asked her friends.

"Huh?"

"It says that there are a lot of other universes other than ours..."

"Wha-?"

"Hey, hey, you know Noriko's father is an SF writer."

"Her imagination runs wild just like her dad."

"But please, a dream with transparent flowers and golden birds?"

"Don't forget meeting a really handsome man who tried to kiss her!" At that her friends laughed hard, giggling, "You don't even have a boyfriend, Noriko!"

Noriko felt a vein popping on her head. (If they weren't my friends I wouldn't have let this go!!)

Just then, a baseball came rolling down the road, and some boys hurried down to chase it. Noriko was near the passing ball, so she tried to get it back for the boys and followed it...

...And it hit a paper bag and fell into Noriko's hand.

"...Huh? A paper bag...?"

Suddenly the bag exploded right in front of Noriko, thundering windows to broken pieces. Her body was pulled up to the sky by the huge momentum of the explosion. She saw her friends panicking, but her body was being pulled away from them...

...into the Other World.

At first, Noriko thought it was a dream. Warmth had engulfed her, and she could see some people running around, muttering in a strange tongue.

"Mezame has appeared at last."

"Get it! Right Prime Minister of Zago is swift. We have to get there before he does!"

"Mezame is the key to unlock Tenjoki! Go, and I'll be the ruler of this world!!"

(Wow... what an SF dream...) Noriko thought.

"It came," murmured a young man dressed in rich blue. His long jet black hair flowed like silk against the wind. His green eyes looked into the Forest. Already flying dragons from other countries - Guzena, Rienka and even Trihan - were arriving at the edge of the Forest. 

"Master," said one of his private soldiers. "We are all ready to go." 

"Aah, yes..." The young man frowned, his green eyes instantly turning into deep cobalt blue. "But that coat oil. Can't you do anything about that smell?" 

Noriko slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was golden moss. Then huge tree roots. She got up and looked around the Golden Bed covered with soft moss. 

She pinched herself hard. 

"Ow... It's not a dream..." 

She got up, and cautiously stepped out of the moss. 

(I've never seen any place like this...) 

"Hiromi-? Come on..." 

"Rie-chan-?" 

"...Mom?" 

"...Dad!! Big brother-!!" Noriko yelled desperately, tears welling up in her eyes. 

(This has got to be a dream - I was walking home, then a baseball rolled by and something exploded... Then people were shouting... No, no, this must be a dream...) Noriko pinched her cheek again, but that did not wake her up - it wasn't a dream at all. 

Suddenly earth-trembling sound of many footsteps was heard. Noriko was startled, and she looked back in fear of finding a monster or something close to it. 

But what she found was a crowd of strong-looking warriors, all clad in black and blue. They marched around Noriko, trapping her inside a ring of men. Noriko felt terrified, and her body started to shake. 

Then she heard a deep voice of a man. 

"Is this Mezame?" 

Slowly, a young man stepped into the ring of men that encircled Noriko, followed closely by a bulky woman who could've passed as a man. But Noriko's attention was focused on the man dressed in weird clothes (or she thought, since she had never seen such clothes even in documentaries). He was a tall, slender man with long black hair loosely flowing down his back. His eyes were of the colour of evening sky right after the sun went down. His green earrings made small musical sound as he walked. He wore a long blue robe woven with rich golden designs. Inside the robe he wore light blue jacket-like shirt and black pants. He walked with an air of arrogance and elegance around him. 

...Noriko took all this in and decided that she didn't like him.;;; 

(He looks too proud of himself... like a playboy or something...) 

The man, however, looked at Noriko once and seemed to be surprised. 

"This is a girl. And a small child at that, too." 

"But Master, she had landed on the Golden Bed. The golden moss is on her clothes." One of the soldiers said. The young man frowned and came closer to Noriko. She, however, couldn't move a muscle. The man had some powerful atmosphere around him that she felt that she had to obey. He slowly raised his hand and stroke Noriko's hair carefully. Her face turned pale. 

"Hmm. Brown hair... and her face looks foreign. Her clothes, too. Tell me, little girl, are you really Mezame...?" Out of habit he leaned closer to Noriko when he said this. And closer. And clo... 

"KYAAA!!!" 

POW! 

Noriko pushed, or almost punched, the man out. He, though slender, was much stronger and held his ground. A look of amazement showed on his face. 

"Playboy! Pervert!! What are you trying to do to me?! We've barely met each other! Just who are you anyway and where am I?!" 

A deadly silence followed. 

"...I don't understand a word you're saying, girl." 

He sighed. At the same time there were a bustling of leaves and animal cries from above the trees. The woman behind the man tapped on his shoulder. 

"Izark, other soldiers are coming. We have to get out of here now." 

The man called Izark sighed again. 

"I know, Gaya... I'm the one who ordered the delay of Zago soldiers this much. I guess Agol did a fine job..." 

"Master," another soldier shouted. "The escape route is secure now." 

"Let's go, Izark." Gaya pressed. Izark looked at Noriko, and sighed for the third time. Then he ordered a big, half-bald soldier... 

...to carry Noriko on his shoulder. 

"KYAAA!! Let me go! I wanna go home! You're kidnapping me!! Dad~!!" 

"Yo, lil' girl, keep it down, will ya?" The half-bald soldier (since he was only bold at the top of his head) grunted. 

"Don't drop her, Barago. She is a fragile girl." Gaya warned the soldier. Barago made a snorting sound. 

"Lord Rachef," an illuminated dwarfish figure in a darkened room mumbled. "Mezame has been lost. Our mercenary soldiers were too late." 

The tall man called Rachef frowned. 

"Is it the Right Prime Minister of Zago?" 

"My divination cannot predict who actually has Mezame. But the Zago soldiers do not have it. Neither do any soldiers from other countries." 

"Yet he has his own private soldiers. And the rumours say they are powerful, Goriya." 

The fortuneteller slowly lifted up his head. 

"Right Prime Minister of Zago is our number one suspect. But I cannot confront him, Lord Rachef." 

Rachef smiled. "That is under my jurisdiction... I am going to meet him, as well as all other politicians around the world, at the Debate three weeks later."

"Then I will gather as much information as I can, Lord Rachef. It is only Mezame and Tenjoki that escape my divination... his own private soldiers do not."

Rachef turned to leave.

"Do everything you can, Goriya. I will seize Mezame... and Tenjoki."

To Be Continued...


	2. Names

Alternative Kanata Kara : This Isn't What It Was Supposed To Be!

Chapter 2 : Names

By Aqua-chan

Noriko couldn't understand what was happening to her.

First it was that handsome playboy who came so close to her, scaring her out of her wits (she had to admit he was handsome, be he so obnoxiously arrogant and whatnot). Then a scary-looking man just 'picked' her up and trudged along the forest. Adding to that, monsters came out - looking like caterpillars a thousand times the usual size - but the soldiers easily killed them. The young man in blue looked at the carcasses and seemed to be disgusted.

Out of forest they mounted horses, and Noriko was driven into a carriage that she shared with the young man. Then they ran, ran and ran, stopping only once at a small town to buy Noriko what seemed to be a girl's clothes in this world. So she got changed (because the young man stared at her with such powerful authority). Then the company ran on again, until they came to a huge city. The horses trod quietly, and soon, Noriko found that they were entering a huge mansion.

The carriage stopped, and the door was opened to reveal a beautiful garden. The young man stepped down, and (out of habit) he extended his hand to help Noriko down...

...And Noriko refused just by glaring at him. She came down by herself. Izark raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Noriko looked around. It was a beautiful black and blue mansion, huge but with elegance. The garden had a small fountain with some exquisite statues that poured out clear water. Transparent flowers decorated the garden along with tall, gree trees. The grass was kept neat, and overall, it was a work of art.

"...Lord Izark, thank the Light you've come back!"

A boy dressed in light blue came running down the stairs. Well, actually he wan't running... he was floating-

-Floating?!

"Kyaaaaaa! Ghost!!" Noriko screamed and hid behind Izark. The boy was obviously surprised by her outburst, and looked at his master for an explanation.

"Ah, don't worry about her, Iruk... She's probably surprised to see you floating..." He sighed again.

"She speaks a foreign language, Lord Izark... Oh, that's not why I'm here!"

"What is it?" Izark looked alarmed.

"Mr. Keimos has been here for half an hour and he's been making a racket, Lord."

Izark's shoulders drooped in relief.

"Iruk, that's hardly a surprise..."

"But Lord Iza-"

SMASH!!

"Morning Mist be damned, where is Izark?! I, Keimos the great, have been waiting for half an hour!!! I'm getting impatient!!"

With that, a blond man came out of the building, huffing and kicking here and there. He was as tall as Izark, but his gray eyes seemed to be hunting for some prey...

...And he spotted Izark in the garden.

"IZARK!!! How dare you make me wait for half an hour!"

"Keimos, you never said you'll be dropping in today." Izark sweatdropped.

"YOU should be waiting for ME everyday and every moment of your life! I'll come and beat you to pulp one day, and I'll have the last laugh! And you should be waiting for that day!" Keimos almost shouted into Izark's ear, pointing him with flaming determination.

"...I know I always say this, but as usual, you don't make any sense of what you're saying, Keimos...;;;"

"SHUT UP!!"

Then the blond noticed a girl behind Izark, who was half-hidden by the broad shoulders.

"...An island girl?" The blond man's face twisted with envy, jealousy and hatred. Finally he exploded.

"HOW COME YOU GET ALL THE PRETTY GIRLS TO YOURSELF WHILE I, KEIMOS THE GREAT, GET NONE?!? AAARGH!!! I'M OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!" With that he stormed off.

A huge sweatdrop formed on everyone's head.

(Wha... what was that...???) Noriko thought with her thumping heart.

Izark shrugged and turned to enter his mansion. Noriko followed him and entered the cool building, and was again surprised how beautiful it was inside. Gold curtains were draped over windows, flowing slightly along the evening breeze. Expensive-looking bases held beautiful flowers in them. Furniture was all carved with sensitivity. Noriko was speechless.

"Lord Izark, I'm glad you have come back." An alluring female voice greeted them. Noriko turned to behold a voluptuously beautiful woman in a golden dress, matched with her blonde hair, walking slowly toward the man in blue. Izark smiled and took her hand, kissing it and also her cheek. 

"My precious Tazashina, how can I worry you? Thanks to your fortunetelling we were the first to arrive at the Forest. I cannot thank you enough."

"Oh, my lord, do not tease me!" Tazashina turned slightly pink. "It wasn't a hard work; I am happy to be of some use for you."

...Flowers and serenade flowed at the background.

(...How embarrassing... doing all those things in front of everyone...;;) Noriko had turned tomato red in the face.

Tazashina turned to Noriko. She was also surprised.

"This is Mezame?"

"Apparently," Izark sighed. "She dropped onto the Golden Bed. And she doesn't speak Common Language."

Tazashina stared at Noriko.

"Well, Lord Izark, I must suggest the next step to be changed."

"What is your suggestion?"

"Well, first I thought we could look for Tenjoki now, since we have Mezame..."

Izark's lips twisted in a pained smile.

"...But we must teach her language. She must know some secrets in finding and waking up Tenjoki. Yes, Lord Izark, I suggest that she be educated first." Tazashina stated proudly.

Izark thought for a moment.

"I think you are right, my beautiful fortuneteller. And I know the right man-"

"Who is it, Lord Izark?"

"Chief Priest Kreazita. He is a very experienced teacher of languages, not to mention that he researches deep and wide."

"But he'll know that she is Mezame. We must hide her. In fact, my lord, I do not even trust these soldiers." 

Behind Noriko, some warriors snorted. Tazashina glared at them. "Why do you trust them, Lord Izark?"

Izark laughed soundlessly. "My Tazashina, they are completely loyal to me. I myself had picked them out of situations that you cannot imagine."

At that, the warriors grunted their agreement. The blonde fortuneteller frowned in disgust.

"And as to Chief Priest Kreazita, I also have his complete trust. I have scouted him from Aibisk, promising support for his research on the Worlds of Light and Darkness. And he is very much interested in Mezame and Tenjoki; moreover, he would not suspect anything, since-" here he dropped down to whisper, "-'conquering the world' does not come until one has both Tenjoki and Mezame. And he believes that even Tenjoki can be turned to Light. I'm supporting him - and he won't refuse."

"As you wish, my lord." Tazashina nodded.

"Iruk," he turned to the floating boy. "Send a word to Chief Priest Kreazita. Say I have an important, private matter to discuss with him."

"Yes, my lord." The boy turned and disappeared.

"In the meantime..." Izark looked at Noriko, hesitating what should be done.

"She must be imprisoned in a secret room, Lord Izark." Tazashina said in a low voice. "We do not know where spies may be. We cannot make careless mistakes."

But Izark wasn't so sure. "She's just a girl. Who would suspect her? She can't even run away herself."

"But Lord Iza..."

"Izark, how about Jina Has?" It was Gaya who interrupted Tazashina. The blonde fortuneteller glared at the woman warrior, but Gaya did not pay slightest attention to her. "She's lonely herself, her father away most of the time and all. Priest Kreazita can't devote all his time for this girl, but Jina can."

"An excellent idea." Izark mused. "Yes, I think that girl should play with Jina... That will teach her language fast too..."

He stopped. 

"...Gaya," he asked his personal bodyguard. "What's her name?" 

"Huh? You mean that girl? How should I know? You mean you didn't ask when you were in the same carriage with her all this time?"

...-_-;;; 

"Give her some plain name to disguise her. It doesn't matter what her name is." Tazashina said in a disgusted voice.

"Oh no, I think it matters." Gaya retorted and turned toward Noriko.

"My name is Gaya Il Biska, little girl. Gaya, my name's Gaya. GA----YA, long A, GAYA. Do you understand?"

(Is she telling me her name?) Noriko thought. (She doesn't seem scary... In fact when she smiles, she seems friendly... all right.) 

"Atashi... Noriko. Tachiki Noriko. NO-RI-KO." She smiled too.

"Oh, there it is. Her name's Noriko." Gaya smiled warmly, and patted Noriko's shoulder. "A girl's prettier when she smiles, right?" 

Tazashina just stared at them disgustedly. 

"All right, Noriko, I'll introduce you to everyone... First, this is Izark Kia Tarj, the owner of this mansion and also the Right Prime Minister of Zago..."

Of course... Noriko couldn't understand a word.

To Be Continued...


End file.
